


Brighter than Sunshine

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beach Sylvain, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Ferdinand allowed the Garreg Mach's students to come at his private beach when Byleth asked him so.For Sylvain, there are everything he could hope so: the Sun, the pretty girls, the water...Let's be honest... For Sylvain, there is everything he could hope so: Felix, bathed with the Sun and water. And perhaps, some moments stole to the day?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Brighter than Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help wanting to join the party!!! I loved Ingrid outfit so much and could go for Doringrid but Sylvix just own my whole soul!!!
> 
> Please, stay hydrated and wash your hands and all!!!  
> Don't forget that you matter and YOU CAN DO IT!!! I believe in you *throw you love*
> 
> Also, sorry if there are mistakes? I tried to correct it but i've dislexia and english isn't my first language and I really wanted to post this one!!!  
> (If you wanna hang out, my twitter is @Angelscythe by the way)  
> Have fun !!

According to the whole year of Garreg Mach, this was the best idea ever and somehow, Flayn had already managed to find a fishing rod and was waiting for the best fishes to come bite on her bait.

According to Sylvain… this was the worst idea ever.

Looking at him, his swimsuit not practical at all, and on purpose!, a big smile on his lips and hitting on the ladies that were lowering their guard because of the joy, it looked like he enjoyed it. And that was what he wanted to show. He didn’t care that the girls threw him a cold look, he didn’t care that Ingrid had threatened to drown him.

In fact, it was better!

When people asked him what he was doing away from the water, his drink in the hand, he could say he was running away from Ingrid. Everybody would understand!

He glanced at Ferdinand, loving him usually, but feeling a tiny bit of resentment toward him because… why did he let everybody use his private beach? It was so sweet of him, so _Noble_ of him and they all seemed delighted… The warm Sun was brushing them and, for now, his friends seemed to survive it pretty well. It was a bit hot for him but he supposed Ingrid wouldn’t be the only one to murder him if he removed another layer to deal with the warmth.

“What are you doing?”

“Ingrid said she would drown me so I’m…”

“Yeah, she told me.”

Sylvain moved his head, the straw between the lips, toward Felix who was stepping toward him, droplets sliding along his thin and pale body. Stopping at a few paces from him, Felix gathered his soaked hair to try wringing the water out of it.

The redhead put down the drink and got up to approach him, removing the towel around his shoulders to help Felix drying his hair.

“Thank… So, what are you doing? Except receiving much of hatred from everybody?”

“Everybody, really?” Sylvain asked with a puppy face.

“Especially from me!” Felix added.

Sylvain might be ridiculous with that necklace he had added when they told him ‘don’t undress yourself too much’ but he should be as much ridiculous with his choker holding a spur on it. And yet, Sylvain said nothing, just looking at him while he dried his hair.

“Haven’t you a tie or something?” Sylvain wondered.

“Yeah, lost it in the sea. I hope Flayn will fish it.”

“She might!” Sylvain laughed.

He moved his hand toward her to say ‘hello’ as she looked toward them and she immediately turned her head around.

“Ah!”

“What?” Felix asked.

“She is pouting on me.”

“That’s probably because you annoy ladies too much!” Felix groaned. “Stop hitting on them and you will have more friends!”

“Perhaps I just don’t want more friends?” Sylvain said.

He noticed Felix’s expression even though his tiny friend was doing his best to look down.

“What’s happening, Fe’?” he wondered.

“Nothing…”

“Are you…jealous?” Sylvain asked.

“Why have you come?!” Felix asked back.

“That’s rude of you!” Sylvain laughed.

But Felix looked at him and there was concern in his eyes. The redhead then shook his head and pushed his sunglasses in his hair, watching at him with his true color… He leaned and turned a bit to grab the flower from his drink and put the stem in his mouth to remove every sugary atom on it.

“I came… because you came,” he replied, gathering the hair with caution.

He had never been more cautious his whole life.

Felix stared at him. He could feel him make a bun with his long hair and then place the flower in the nest formed by the dark mane.

“Stop hitting on them…” Felix mumbled. “I thought you loved _me_ ,” he said in an almost inaudible voice.

“I do. I hit on them but I only see you,” he swore.

Felix moved his hand toward his, really wishing he could just… take it, intertwine their fingers.

“I know how uneasy water makes you feel,” Felix mumbled. “You shouldn’t have come.”

“For the view I got at this exact moment, I certainly should have,” Sylvain smiled. “You’re so beautiful.”

Felix’s hand twitched again.

“Come,” he said.

And he grabbed his wrist to force him to follow his pace. Even though Felix was quite tiny, or at least he was in regard of Sylvain, he was walking fast and his friend, his more than friend, almost tripped. But he managed to follow him.

“Don’t get too much away!” Byleth yelled at them from the sandcastle they were doing.

“Sure!” Sylvain replied.

Even though he had no idea where they were going.

But he trusted Felix.

It might be the worst move ever to just trust him. But he would always trust him. No matter what…

Even though if he made him walk toward water, which he feared more than everything, since that day when Miklan…

Wait a minute! He was bringing him toward water?!

“What are you doing?” Sylvain asked.

Felix let go of him and walked toward a little inlet. As Felix stepped inside, you could see the water only reaching his thighs and for a second, Sylvain loved water because watching at this level… what a view.

“Nothing can happen, come…”

Felix held out his hand to him.

“I can’t swim!”

Sylvain used this excuse twice. And twice it worked. It even worked for Edelgard when she refused to come at this beach day. Hubert decided to stay with her and no one said anything. You weren’t forced to come anyway!

And it wasn’t even an excuse, in fact…

“I know. You don’t have to come if you really don’t want to. But you risk nothing and I could teach you how to swim.”

Sylvain glanced at him.

Felix looked at him in the eyes. He stared a bit more, just making sure he really intended to look at him in the eyes and he couldn’t help smiling. Very lightly. But smile. As he did, Felix looked away.

“Okay… I’ll come but… But I think I deserve a kiss for doing that!”

“Seriously?” Felix replied.

“I…”

“You don’t need to blackmail me, Sylvain José Gautier. You can just ask…”

Sylvain smiled a bit more.

“Can I have a kiss, Felix Hugo Fraldarius?”

Felix nodded.

He walked toward him, stepping out the deeper part of the inlet, stepping out the water and approaching him. Sylvain leaned on him and gently kissed his lips. Felix passed his arms around him to reply to the kiss, not even begging that no one would see them. Because he just wanted to cherish this moment, to cherish their kiss, his hands on his hips, Sylvain’s heartbeat against his chest…

It seemed that the time had stopped and yet, when their lips tore apart, it was too fast… too soon.

“Okay,” Sylvain said, pressing their forehead together. “I follow you in that damn inlet. I’ll follow you everywhere…” he added, closing his eyes.

Felix smiled slightly and tugged on his hand.

“You’ll see, it’s not that hard.”

“If it’s with you, I’m sure it won’t…” Sylvain replied, letting him bring him in his worst nightmare.

It didn’t seem so horrible when it was with him…


End file.
